bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendicion
Bendición (恵, Megumi lit. blessing) is a Hollow that had escaped the notice of the Gotei 13 but was found and fought by Ryan the captain was forming the Kinenbuke. After Ryan subdued him, he allowed Bendicion to join the group. Appearance He is very lizard like. He can stand on both his hind legs though he prefers to walk on all fours. His skin is very scaly, possessing a white/pink coloration. He also has a long lizard like tail. His mask is reptilian in appearance and it takes the appearance of a frilled lizard and is very large in proportion to Bendicion's actual head, it also has what appears to be gills in the top part of it's mask, near the frills. It also appears like he has a lot of hair coming out of the backside of his mask. His limbs can be regenerated if they are cut off. Powers & Abilities Like his Shinigami comrades, Bendicion has a multitude of combat skills and abilities, most of which are usually unique to him specifically. Soul-Body Separation: This technique allows a hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken then the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. It may or may not be possible that this ability could also extract a Shinigami from their Gigai, but this would obviously prove harmful to a Hollow. Acidic Touch: Many hollows, Bendicion included, have displayed this ability. When a hollow grabs a human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. Cero: He has been shown to use cero from his mouth. His cero is average strength and is colored a dark blue. Garganta: Is how Hollows and arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. High-Speed Regeneration: This seems to be one of his greatest abilities. Whenever he has a limb cut off, as long as it isn't his head, he can regenerate it almost instantly. Energy Absorption: He can extend his tongue and puncture the flesh of his victims, after which he can suck the reiatsu out of the being and supply his own reiatsu. Trivia * He is one of the first original Hollows to be made in article form on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki.